ABSTRACT: The goal of the Developmental Research Program in the Mayo Clinic SPORE in Multiple Myeloma is to support innovative, scientifically sound projects that investigate any area pertaining to translational myeloma research. Funding from this program will stimulate developmental research that incorporates techniques and theoretical approaches that may not have been previously utilized in myeloma research. In so doing it provides a mechanism by which the SPORE can increase the number of scientists and clinical investigators who are committed to translational myeloma research. The Developmental Research Program will encourage the development of suitable projects, coordinate project review and selection, make funding recommendations to the Executive Committee, and monitor research progress. We have requested $130,000 annually ($80,000 per year from the SPORE funds augmented by $50,000 per year in matching funds from the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center) for the Developmental Research Program. We aim to provide research support to two to three projects per year for one year with a second year of support possible based on exceptional progress towards the stated aims of the project. The long term goal is to translate the findings generated by developmental projects into a reduction in the incidence and mortality rates of myeloma. Without the funding, infrastructure, and expertise of the SPORE projects and investigators, it will be unlikely that innovative developmental research projects of the kind we envision can be brought to fruition. Specifically, the primary goals of the Developmental Research Program are to: (1) encourage innovative translational studies that are promising and have the potential to improve outcome in myeloma and mature into independently funded projects; (2) foster extensive collaboration between basic science and clinical disciplines in translational research in myeloma in the context of the myeloma SPORE program; (3) encourage investigators to apply their research findings in other tumor types to translational research in myeloma and; (4)generate new hypotheses that can be tested and provide the foundation for future large-scale research projects or clinical trials in order to reduce myeloma incidence and mortality rates.